La mansión del Tío Enredos
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Tyson recibe una invitación de su ¿tío?...lean para saber, me dejan rr n.n YAOI KXR, MXT Cap 6 up!
1. La invitación del Tío Enredos

Hola a todos! :D pues espero disfruten este fic si lo empiezan a leer n.n para quien ya lo haya leido le heche una pequeña manita de gato a la escritura :P gracias a todos por sus reviews! siempre se agradecen n.n y pues nada mas jeje :D graciass a todos por leer!! n_n empecemosss!!

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Capítulo 1**

**La Invitación del Tío Enredos**

**Por Kira**

Las calles de la ciudad de Tokio se iban comenzando a iluminar por una luz artificial, un joven se encontraba impaciente de llegar a casa, caminaba bastante apresurado.

'Porque este día tenía que quedarme dormido en clase, no me gusta tener que limpiar el salón' se regañaba el chico mentalmente, el tiempo se le hacía eterno y lo único que quería era llegar a su casa comer y dormir, lo mismo que hacía siempre…pasó una media hora y ya se encontraba frente a su casa. "Al fin en casa" soltó un suspiro, abrió la puerta y recorrió el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la casa, entró e inmediatamente aviso "abuelo ya llegue".

"Ahora voy pequeño" se escucho la respuesta de la planta alta, poco después apareció un señor de avanzada edad bajando las escaleras, al parecer ya se iba a dormir puesto que traía su camisón puesto.

"Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve que quedarme a ayudar con la limpieza del salón" explicó mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa de entrada.

"Tranquilo Takao, ya sabes que no hay problema, mientras llegues no hay ningún problema" y le guiñó un ojo.

"Ya lo se…y bien que hay de cenar" cambió de tema, su cara se ilumino imaginando algún manjar después de aquel día.

"Lo mismo de siempre" respondió señalando un plato lleno de frutas y de todos tipos. Ahora tenía una cara de desilusión pues llevaban 3 semanas cenando lo mismo y ninguno de los dos iba al mercado para comprar algo más que pura fruta así que no le quedaría más que alegrarse de que hubiera algo de comer.

"Bueno pequeño, yo ya me voy a dormir…pero antes de eso, ten" le entregó un sobre, solo tenía la dirección de la casa y el nombre de Takao Kinomiya.

"¿Pero que es esto?" preguntó viendo el sobre por ambos lados, buscando alguna otra cosa que indicara de donde provenía. Era un sobre ya amarillento, las letras estaban un poco diluidas sobre el papel, parecía muy viejo.

"Llegó hoy en la mañana, ábrela y ve a dormir pequeño…hasta mañana" se despidió con un ademán y volvió a subir las escaleras.

'Que raro, quien podría mandarme una carta…todos mis amigos están de visita en Japón así que quién más podría ser' tomó una manzana y se dirigió a su habitación. Corrió la puerta y entro cerrándola a sus espaldas. Desenrolló su futon y se acostó, volvió a revisar el sobre. "Vaya, que extraño… no vienen los datos de la persona que me lo envió" examino nuevamente el sobre, lo vio contra luz y se notaba una pequeña forma "pues lo único que me queda es ver que tiene adentro" con una mano sostuvo el sobre y con la otra rompió el sobre cuidadosamente. En le interior había una carta y una llave...'mmm para que necesitaría una llave' la dejo a un lado del futon y abrió la carta, esta decía:

_Querido Takao:_

_Te debes estar preguntando quien mando esta carta ¿cierto?...deja me presento mi nombre es Enredos Kinomiya y soy tu tío. Se que nunca has oído nada de mi, y la respuesta es muy simple…tus padres no querían que tuviéramos contacto alguno ya que siempre aseguraron que estaba loco pero eso no es cierto, esa era la excusa para que nunca nos pudiéramos conocer…cuando esta carta llegue a ti yo ya no estaré en este mundo. Morí antes de poder conocerte, se que unos días más será tu cumpleaños y por eso quiero darte este regalo, junto a esta carta hay una llave la cuál pertenece a mi mansión. Yo se que tus padres tampoco se encuentran viviendo contigo y tu vives con tu abuelo, con el cuál tenía una muy buena relación así que no le molestara que visites mi mansión. Si aceptas mi invitación la dirección de la mansión se encuentra tallada en la llave, si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigos ya que la mansión es bastante amplia. Eso es todo de mi parte Takao, espero decidas ir, te aseguro que pasaras un buen tiempo y te divertirás mucho. Todo mi afecto,_

_Enredos Kinomiya_

"Vaya, tiene razón, nunca me hablaron de él" dijo algo extrañado "pues mañana veré con los chicos y hablaré con el abuelo, las vacaciones se aproximan y sería un bue lugar para pasar las vacaciones" soltó un bostezo y se talló un ojo en señal de cansancio "mejor me duermo, tengo…que…despertarme temprano" dejó la carta al lado de la llave, se recostó en su futon y quedó completamente dormido.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bien uno corregido y faltan 5 mas jiji y otro en camino! :D espero les guste el fic y con sus nuevos cambios :D muchas gracias a los que pasan a leer este fic muchas gracias n-n poes io ia me despido :D ciao!

^°^ Kira Hiwatari Ivanov ^°^


	2. ¿Vienen?

Hola, aquí toy con el segundo cap de La Mansión del Tío Enredos,

Hola, aquí toy con el segundo cap de La Mansión del Tío Enredos, este también lo voy a actualizar jiji :P

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos n.nU

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno, este es un fic yaoi así que a quien no le guste por favor no siga leyendo

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Vienen?**

**Por Kira**

-Vaya, tienes razón, nunca me hablaron de él- dijo algo extrañado -pues mañana veré con los chicos y hablaré con el abuelo, las vacaciones se aproximan y sería un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones- soltó un bostezo y se talló un ojo en señal de cansancio -mejor me duermo, tengo…que…despertarme temprano- dejó la carta al lado de la llave, se acomodó en su futon y quedó completamente dormido.

El despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana, era hora de arreglarse. -No quiero ir a la escuela- decía Takao entre sueños mientras buscaba con su mano el despertador para darle un golpe y que dejara de sonar -no es justo, porque tengo que ir a la escuela- ocultaba su cabeza entre las almohadas.

-Takao, es hora de despertar- gritó su abuelo desde la cocina, el se levantaba a las 6:15 para asegurarse de que el chico se levantara y no faltara a la escuela por quedarse dormido, cosa que ya había pasado varias veces.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió muy molesto, aventó las almohadas y se sentó tallándose los ojos, se levantó y luego se dirigió a su armario donde agarró lo primero que vio y se lo puso -ahora voy abuelo- salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras para toparse a su abuelo quien ya tenia para el desayuno listo.

-Bien pequeño, hoy para desayunar tenemos plátanos con crema- indicó un plato que estaba en la mesa.

-No otra vez, ya estoy harto, harto- en un arranque de locura comenzó a tirar toda la fruta por la ventana, incluyendo los plátanos.

-¡Quien tira fruta por la ventana!- gritó una persona fuera de la casa -¡TAKAO!-

-E-esa v-voz- el chico se puso pálido al reconocer aquella voz, no fue tan buena idea aventar la fruta, ahora recibiría un discurso de porque no hay que tirar la fruta por la ventana.

-¡TAKAO!- gritó nuevamente la persona.

-Este…¡ya voy Hiromi!- respondió –lo siento abuelo, ya me voy- corrió a la entrada y tomó su mochila que estaba lista.

-Puedes explicarme de donde salió toda esta fruta- fue lo primero que dijo la chica al ver a Takao salir, señaló un montón de todo tipo de frutas –perdón mejor explícame porque la tiraste por la ventana cuando ¡yo estaba ahí!- gritó fúrica.

-Pues…esto- para lograr zafarse de aquel problema, miró su reloj y agregó -mira que tarde es, vámonos o no vamos a llegar a tiempo- no dio tiempo a que la chica reaccionara, solo salió corriendo.

'Desde cuando se preocupa por llegar tarde, mejor lo alcanzo o me va a dejar aquí' comenzó a correr detrás de Takao. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela, en primera porque iban corriendo y segunda tomaron un camino más fácil. Pero el pequeño problema fue que llegaron 20 minutos antes de poder entrar.

-Pues gracias a que te querías zafar de mi, llegamos antes- reclamó la chica.

-Que más querías, si no hacía algo me agarrabas a golpes- dijo sabiendo de anticipación lo que diría.

-Eso no es cierto, pero ya que…ahora que propones que hagamos durante 20 minutos- volteó a ver la reja que aun se encontraba cerrada, no había mucho que hacer y casi no había personas de la escuela.

-No se…no se me ocurre nada-

-Hola chicos- se escuchó la voz de un joven.

-Hola Max- saludo Hiromi amablemente.

-Que tal viejo- dijo Takao, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo

-Bien gracias- sonrió 'vaya que raro encontrarlos tan temprano en la escuela, espero que no sea por alguna equivocación'

-Max, ¿porqué nos vez así? No somos bichos raros eh- comentó irónicamente Hiromi

-L-lo siento- respondió algo apenado el rubio, y rió un poco nervioso

-Tranquilo viejo no le hagas caso- le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda –oye, ¿siempre has llegado a esta hora?- como el siempre llegaba tarde, pues no sabía quien si llegaba a tiempo.

-Jeje, estoy tranquilo Takao- respondió -y bien tenían pensado hacer algo en este poco tiempo- preguntó

-Estábamos pensando en eso, justo cuando llegaste- dijo la chica y llevó su mano a la barbilla pensativamente

-Que interesante- comenzó a reír bajito

-Oye no te burles…llegamos temprano por equivocación- el nipón se cruzó de brazos muy ofendido, o eso pretendía que pensaran.

-Vamos Takao, no te hagas el ofendido…y fue tu culpa que llegáramos temprano- reclamó

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no fue mi culpa- decía mientras movía los brazos arriba a abajo

-Se quejan mucho, miren ya solo faltan 5 minutos- dijo tranquilamente Max –ya abrieron, mejor vamos adentro- sonrió

-Tienes razón Max- afirmó la chica y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la gran escuela. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo un momento y siguieron a Hiromi. El timbre no tardó en sonar así que todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivos salones. Takao, Max, Hiromi y Kyoujyu iban en el mismo salón, pero ese día habría una sorpresa para los 4.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la maestra que iba entrando -alumnos quiero presentarles a unos compañeros que vienen del extranjero y estarán un tiempo con nosotros, hoy vienen de prueba ya que es el último día de clases para salir de vacaciones entonces espero se lleven bien con ellos, después de vacaciones se quedaran otro tiempo más con nosotros- hizo un ademan indicando a los jóvenes que pasaran al salón.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rei Kon y vengo de china- hizo una reverencia.

-Bienvenido Rei- dijo el grupo en coro, algunas chicas saludaron más efusivamente pues era un chico de muy bien ver.

-Vamos Kai, preséntate- le susurro el chino al otro chico quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados.

-Yo soy Kai Hiwatari- dijo en tono indiferente.

-Bienvenido Kai- dijeron en coro nuevamente, las chicas también habían quedado embobadas con la apariencia de este chico.

-Pueden tomar asiento- dijo la profesora, muchas chicas levantaban la mano para llamar la atención de los chicos y se sentaran cerca de ellas, Kon sonrió amablemente ante la propuesta de las chicas pero se sentó al lado de Takao, en cambio Kai solo se fue al último banco del salón y no se movió de ahí.

-Hola viejo, tanto tiempo sin vernos eh- dijo Takao muy alegre, llevaba esperando la reunión de los chicos desde hace meses.

-Demasiado diría yo- respondió -¿qué tal chicos?- preguntó refiriéndose a los otros 3 chicos

-Bien gracias Rei- agradeció Max, los demás chicos respondieron lo mismo.

-Vaya veo que trajiste al señor sociable contigo- comentó sarcásticamente al ver a Kai sentado en la última banca.

-Pues si nos íbamos a reunir el equipo completo teníamos que ser todos o ¿no?- sonrió mostrando su colmillo.

-Tienes razón Rei- afirmó Kyoujyu y se acomodó los lentes

-Bien alumnos, guarden silencio vamos a empezar la clase- llamó la atención a todos los estudiantes. Y dicho esto comenzó otro largo día en la escuela, como era costumbre Takao se quedó dormido, la profesora se percató y lo castigó de nuevo, esta vez tendría que hacer un trabajo del tema que vieron en la clase para entregar regresando de vacaciones. Lo demás fue un ordinario día de clases, ya daban las 12:00 de la mañana e iban a tocar para salir a descanso.

-55, 56, 57, 58…59- murmuraba el peliazul -¡¡60…descanso!!- se levantó de su banca

-Joven Kinomiya, cuantas veces le tengo que decir que el reloj está atrasado dos minutos…eso quiere decir que aún falta otro poco más- dijo molesta, eso también era algo cotidiano que hacia el chico.

-Tiene razón maestra, se me olvidó- el color en sus mejillas subió rápidamente, agachó su cabeza y se sentó completamente apenado. Algunos chicos rieron en voz baja, a otros ya ni risa les daba de tan común que era.

-Nunca vas a cambiar Takao- susurró para si misma Hiromi

-Jeje, el es así Hiromi- comentó Max muy divertido por la cara de Takao, la cual estaba nuevamente viendo el reloj esperando a que pasaran los 2 minutos.

'Que aburrido es esto, no puedo creer que realmente haya aceptado venir con estos mocosos, si Rei no me lo hubiera pedido ni siquiera me hubiera molestado' pensó Kai, en su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Ahora si ¡descanso!- esta vez el peliazul salió corriendo del salón sin permitir a la maestra darles permiso.

-¿Pero porque la prisa?- preguntó el chino sorprendido de la rapidez en que salió, parecía que corría como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Porque va a arrasar con la comida- mencionaba Hiromi mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Vamos- dijo Max tan alegre como siempre, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con Kyoujyu, seguido por Rei y por último Kai. En la cafetería tenían un pequeño lío llamado Takao, quien quería de todo un poco, o mejor dicho de todo mucho. Las cocineras se la pasaban de un lado a otro intentando tener todo para el chico.

-Takao, ¡deja de pedir comida!- gritó Hiromi muy histérica.

-Yo que tu le hacía caso Takao- decía Kyoujyu haciéndose cada vez más pequeño de los gritos que daba la chica.

-Vamos no seas así, soy un chico en crecimiento- puso cara de perrito triste esperando ablandar un poco el corazón de la chica.

-Déjalo Hiromi- intentaba convencer el rubio.

-Pero Max, si sigue así no quedará comida para nadie- reclamó esperanzada que alguien se pusiera de su lado.

-Ya se las arreglaran- intervino Rei con su charola de comida lista, no había perdido tiempo para ir por algo de comer.

-Espero tengan razón- soltó un suspiro rendida, tal ve tenían razón y no había solución para el peliazul.

-Que les parece si vamos a la parte de atrás de la escuela, está más tranquilo- propuso Kyoujyu.

-Buena idea, ¡vamos!- Takao llevaba como 4 bandejas -aparte tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo en privado, vamos Maxie- y comenzó a caminar intentando que no se le cayera nada.

'Me…me dijo Maxie' sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrió lo ojos sorprendido, se quedó en un estado de shock

-¿Max?- preguntó Rei –Rei hablando a Max…hay alguien ahí- pasó su mano enfrente de su cara intentando que reaccionara.

-Esto- reaccionó y agitó su cabeza -si, si estoy bien…vamos con Takao- y salió corriendo tras él.

'Que le habrá pasado a Max…no…no creo que sea eso' dudó un momento -¿vamos Kai?- le preguntó al bicolor quien había estado parado a su lado todo este tiempo, claro sin decir una palabra.

-Como sea- respondió, Rei movió la cabeza negativamente, esperaba que en algún momento aquel chico se mostrara un poco más amigable con los demás, pero al parecer Kai era Kai y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Pues eso lo tomo como un sí- y siguió a todos los chicos.

-Y yo que…no importo- pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojitos.

-Vamos Kyoujyu- Hiromi agarró la muñeca del chico para jalarlo y comenzar a correr. Cuando todos llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela se sentaron en círculo.

-Pues yo les quería proponer algo- comenzó a hablar el peliazul -resulta que ayer me llegó una carta de mi tío Enredos, de quien no sabía nada…y resulta que me invitó a su mansión, en la carta también me propuso que sería mejor si llevo amigos, ya que estas vacaciones las vamos a pasar juntos ¿les gustaría ir?- concluyó sonriendo.

-¿Una mansión?- preguntó Kai con una expresión de extrañeza, es decir como un tío misterioso de Takao podía tener una mansión.

-Eso es lo que me dice en la carta, me dio la llave y la dirección- respondió -¿entonces?-

-¿Y nos quedaríamos todas las vacaciones?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Yo me supongo que sí, podemos regresar una semana antes, o como ustedes quieran- dejó las bandejas a un lado suyo, vacías obviamente.

-Es que…bueno…yo tenía planeado ir a visitar a mi madre- mencionó algo apenado

-En…serio- su sonrisa desapareció, como era posible que el rubio no fuera con ellos, si se suponía que igualmente iban a pasar las vacaciones juntos.

-Aunque…puedo ir las próximas vacaciones- no podía no ir a un viaje con sus compañeros. Llevaban planeando la reunión desde hacía meses, pero el iba a visitar a su madre a mitad de las vacaciones.

-Ah…entonces no hay problema- sus sonrisa volvió

'Algo pasó que no me he enterado' Rei estaba sospechando algo, pero iba a ver de que trataba todo eso -por mi no hay problema, vamos- aseguró.

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hiromi y Kyoujyu, se voltearon a ver y sonrieron nerviosamente.

-¿Señor Simpatía?- vio a Kai esperando que dijera que no iba.

-Olvídenlo- fue su respuesta, tal cual había presentido el nipón.

-Vamos Kai, ya verás que nos divertiremos- insistió Rei –es una reunión de equipo-

-Dije que no- repitió con un tono más enojado.

-Dime una buena razón para no ir- no iba a rendirse hasta que aceptara ir.

-Pues…- se quedó sin palabras -de acuerdo…voy…pero cualquier cosa regreso a mi mansión- agregó, debía asegurar que podría salir de ese lugar con esos mocosos.

-Dudo que vayas a querer regresar- dijo en un tono divertido y pícaro, a lo que Kai se sonrojó levemente pero se percato y sacudió un poco su cabeza para olvidar aquel comentario.

-Bien entonces todos aceptan- y afirmaron con la cabeza -pues ahora es como irnos al lugar- rió un poco, era el pequeño problema que tenía el chico, ya que solo sabía de la existencia de la mansión, no sabía si había transporte alguno.

-He ahí el dilema… ¿trajiste la llave?- preguntó el chino.

-Si, aquí está- buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la entregó.

-Bien, pues no parece lejos está aquí mismo en Japón- dijo examinando la llave.

-Déjame ver Rei- Kai le pidió la llave a Rei, leyó la dirección -nos vamos en una limosina mía- le devolvió la llave a Takao.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos?- ahora el rubio debía hablar con su madre para avisar que no podría ir a visitarla.

-Mañana mismo- se levantó del suelo, y regresó a la cafetería como si nada.

-Creo que no fue mala idea traer a Kai- apareció una gota en la frente de Rei.

-Para nada, entonces…- empezó a decir Hiromi, pero fue interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba el final del descanso -ya vamos a clases…al final del día les digo-

-Está bien- los chicos se levantaron y llevaron todo a la cafetería donde dejaron bandejas y demás.

-Sabía que aceptarían, es hora de la diversión- murmuró una sombra mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaban momentos antes –será mejor informarle al jefe- y salió corriendo del lugar.

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, poco a poco xD siento que no me estoy tardando tanto :D en fin espero les guste y se aceptan mas reviews eh! Los veo pronto por aquí y gracias por pasar a leer n-n

° Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya°


	3. La misteriosa sombra

-Sabía que aceptarían, es hora de la diversión- dijo una sombra mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaban momentos antes -mejor l

Bien bien i sigo rehaciendo este fic nn espero les esté gustando :D

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos n.nU

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas mías (…)

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno, este es un fic yaoi así que a quien no le guste por favor no siga leyendo

Dedicación: bien este cap esta dedicado a mi nueva hermanita AlexiaLKLR te quero peque! OwO

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 3**

**La misteriosa sombra**

**Por Kira**

-Sabía que aceptarían, es hora de la diversión- murmuró una sombra mientras bajaba del árbol donde estaban momentos antes –será mejor informarle al jefe- y salió corriendo del lugar. Las clases continuaron y rápidamente llegó la salida, los chicos quedaron de verse al día siguiente en la mansión de Kai con todo el equipaje y listos para salir. En ese tiempo la sombra corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro, donde una persona la esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- fue lo primero que dijo la persona.

-Aceptaron- sonrió burlonamente -le aseguro que todo saldrá según lo planeado-.

-De eso no tengo duda pero igualmente vamos a asegurarnos de que todo este en su lugar- comenzó a caminar, entre los árboles había un vehículo oculto al cual subieron las dos personas. No tardaron en llegar a una enorme mansión, tenía una barda de oro que la protegía, en la reja estaba la letra K, al entrar había una fuente muy antigua y tenía dos dragones que sacaban agua. La mansión en si tenía una arquitectura antigua, en la entrada había dos columnas en forma de dragón que sostenían un techo sobre la puerta principal donde se estacionaban los autos para que la gente bajara, las ventanas eran grandes y había algunos vitrales también con dragones. En las paredes había muchos tallados desde lo que eran serpientes, dragones, entre otras cosas. Se podía ver que había un enorme patio trasero y también un garaje inmenso para la variedad de autos que debía haber ahí. Las personas se estacionaron enfrente de la entrada y bajaron del auto, con una llave especial abrieron la gran mansión…esta a pesar de estar abandonada estaba muy limpia, aunque su dueño había perecido había gente encargada de mantener viva aquella mansión. Al entrar se dirigieron a la parte superior de esta para instalar unas cosas en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, bajaron y continuaron arreglando ciertas cosas. Llegó la noche y las dos personas salieron de la mansión y entraron al auto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora si todo está listo para que esos chicos pasen un buen rato en la mansión- sonrió maléficamente una de las personas

-Pues que esperamos, vamonos- dicho esto salieron completamente de la mansión, dejaron todo tal cuál estaba como cuando llegaron, cerraron la reja y demás.

--

Los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, Max tuvo que hablar con su madre para quedar otras vacaciones para irla a visitar, Takao se dedico a tirar fruta por la ventana porque estaba harto de comerla, Kai solo descanso por todo lo que quedaba de tarde ya que no tenía ningún compromiso, Rei hizo sus maletas guardando la mejor ropa de verano ya que supuso que haría calor, Kyoujyu no se despego de su laptop en toda la tarde y Hiromi se dedico a hacer la tarea para no dejarla a última hora. Después de eso cada quien se fue a dormir profundamente, el día no tardó en llegar, se habían quedado de ver en casa del peliazul a las 7 de la mañana, pero había un pequeño problema, Kai les dijo que iban desde su mansión pero nadie sabia donde quedaba.

-Buenas días, mansión Hiwatari- respondió una voz grave.

-Buenos días, habla Takao para preguntar cómo llegar a la mansión de Kai…sería tan amable de darnos la dirección- dijo obvio sin casi ninguna cortesía.

-Claro, un momento por favor- colgó y en vez de decírselas mandó un fax con el mapa y las indicaciones. En ese instante los chicos llamaron un taxi, al llegar se subieron algo apretados y le dieron el mapa al taxista quien llegó perfectamente a la mansión de Kai donde ya estaba la limosina preparada. Todos bajaron rápidamente le pagaron al taxista y se dirigieron a donde estaba el bicolor.

-Menos mal llegaron temprano, de hecho llegaron excesivamente temprano- dijo sarcásticamente Kai.

-Lo siento viejo, es que a alguien no se le ocurrió darnos la dirección- respondió también sarcásticamente lo cuál molesto mucho a Kai.

-Pues que esperan entren a la limosina- ordenó y pues en ese momento era mejor obedecerlo ya que no estaba de buen humor. Entraron primero Max y Takao quienes se sentaron de un lado, en seguida entraron Hiromi y Kyoujyu, estos quedaron frente a los chicos, al final entraron Rei y Kai quienes venían viendo hacia al frente de la limosina. En el camino no hubo plática alguna ya que no había nada de que hablar, y solo tardaron 40 minutos en llegar.

-Miren allá- Takao señaló una enorme barda que sobresalía

-Increíble- exclamó Max

La limosina llegó a las enormes rejas de la mansión entonces el chofer pidió la llave a Takao, se bajó de la limosina e introdujo la pequeña llave la cuál abrió la enorme reja, subió nuevamente y llevó a los chicos hasta las columnas de la entrada, les abrió la puerta para que salieran…todos estaban maravillados incluso Kai.

-Oh- fue lo único que logró pronunciar Takao

-Bienvenido jovencito Kinomiya- recibió un mayordomo

-Ah y usted de donde salio- saltó detrás de Max y asomó la cabeza

-Pues…de la mansión 'definitivamente son parientes'- respondió con una gota en la frente

Se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio –ya lo sabía, es solo que…ya lo sabía- realmente estaba apenado y trató de disimularlo lo que ocasionó que los demás se rieran bajito

-Bueno…desea que lleve sus maletas a sus respectivos cuartos- preguntó

-Si, por favor- respondió

-Oye Takao- dijo algo avergonzado Kyoujyu -podemos comer algo- y su estómago hizo ruidos

-Claro Jefe, creo que no eres el único con hambre- su estómago también reclamó por alimentos, al parecer por la prisa nadie desayuno

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- propuso Rei

-Tienes un punto- dicho esto el mayordomo abrió la puerta y todos entraron, al igual que el exterior el interior era muy hermoso.

-A tu tío le gustaba la arquitectura medieval- explicó

-Tenía buen gusto- sonrió -¿y dónde esta el comedor?- preguntó

-Un momento joven- se metió por una puerta y salió nuevamente con un rollo y otra carta -su tío me pidió que cuando usted viniera le entregara esto- le dio el paquete

-'Otra carta' gracias… ¿como te llamas?- preguntó algo apenado

-Rigoberto joven- hizo una reverencia

-De acuerdo Rigoberto, gracias- dejó el rollo a un lado y abrió la carta que decía:

_Querido Takao:_

_ Me alegro que hayas decidido venir a la mansión, seguramente Rigoberto te entregó un rollo junto a esta carta ¿cierto?, en el están escritas todas las indicaciones y mapas de la mansión. En vida yo llevaba todo por horarios así que también vienen escritos en el rollo para que estés enterado de los movimientos en la mansión. En el mapa de la mansión hay pasadizos secretos que nadie conoce, excepto yo y ahora tu también los conocerás. Cuento contigo para que guardes el mapa muy bien y lo uses bien_

_ Te quiere mucho_

_ Enredos Kinomiya_

Llevó su mano al mueble y tomó el rollo, al levantarlo cayó otra llave

-¿Otra llave?- preguntó Hiromi y se agachó para agarrarla

-'No menciono nada de otra llave' me la puedes prestar Hiromi- pidió Takao

-Jovencito Takao, ya está la comida- interrumpió Rigoberto

-Ahora vamos- respondió y tomó la llave entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente pero por más que buscó no encontró nada fuera de lo común ni una inscripción, nada.

-Deja de ver esa llave Takao, mejor vamos a comer y luego vemos de que trata- dijo Rei, algo desesperado a el también le dolía la panza por no comer nada

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo Kai en todo este tiempo y se metió al gran comedor. La decoración era totalmente medieval en esa habitación la mesa era de madera con partes de metal y en medio otra vez estaba la gran "K" grabada, las sillas eran de madera y muy altas, las ventanas eran vitrales con imágenes de peleas de caballeros contra dragones y también había armaduras que rodeaban toda la habitación. La comida estaba servida en enormes platos de oro y los cubiertos eran de la plata más fina, los chicos entraron y se quedaron viendo cada rincón del gran comedor

-¡¡Comida!!- gritó Takao y se hecho a correr a la cabecera de la mesa

-Hay Takao- suspiró Max

-Ya sabes que el es así Max- dijo Kyoujyu entrando

-Lo se, es que parece niño chiquito al que no han alimentado en mucho tiempo- se rascó la nuca y apareció una gota en su frente

-¡Takao no comas tan rápido!- gritó repentinamente Hiromi a lo que todos voltearon y vieron a Takao agarrando de todo, si seguía así no dejaría comida para nadie, así que todos los chicos tuvieron que correr para detener a Takao

-Tontos- susurró Kai y se fue tranquilamente a la mesa, algo alejado de todos pero por lo menos no tendría a Takao al lado. Comenzó a comer tranquilamente y llegó un momento en que había un silencio completo, algo extraño ya que estaban peleándose por la comida y no paraban de gritar. Decidió ver que ocurría (aclaro…todo este tiempo había estado con los ojos cerrados) abrió los ojos y casi se ahoga con la comida al ver que no había nadie, todos habían desaparecido

-¿Chicos?- preguntó, volteó para todos lados pero no los vio…se levanto y escucho un pequeño ruido al otro lado de la mesa. De repente sintió como alguien le soplaba detrás de la oreja lo que hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, se paró lentamente de la silla sin voltear para atrás…entonces empujó la silla para tirar a la persona que estaba atrás, pero cuando cayó se escuchó metal cayendo -Pero…- se volteó y vio una de las armaduras hechas pedazos -'de acuerdo esto si es extraño'- siguió buscando a los chicos, fue al extremo de la mesa donde estaban y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una puerta en el suelo. No lo dudó más y la abrió

-Kai- se escuchó una voz

-¿Rei?- se volteó para verlo pero tenía una cara de preocupación -¿Qué pasó?

-Este…es que…no encuentro a los chicos- dijo seriamente

-A que te refieres- lo miró algo desconfiado, pensaba que era una broma

-Es que Takao nos dijo que había un pasadizo ahí- señaló la puerta que estaba sosteniendo Kai -pero cuando entramos todo era muy oscuro y perdí a los chicos, cuando me di cuenta ya había logrado salir- por el tono de su voz parecía que decía la verdad

-¿Y cómo es que Takao sabía de esta compuerta?- preguntó algo extrañado

-No se, repentinamente cuando estábamos peleando con él nos dijo que lo siguiéramos- agachó la cabeza y Kai se levantó

-Oye, los encontraremos…solo tenemos que entrar de nuevo y fijarnos si no había otro túnel- posó su mano en el hombro del chico y este volteo a ver los ojos de Kai, pero se sonrojó levemente y regresó su vista al suelo

-Vamos- dijo tímidamente, Kai se agachó y abrió la compuerta dejo a Rei entrar primero y luego el entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Kya!! Otro capítulo de la Mansión OwO que lindo! Lo siento estoy algo emocionada XD en fin, para la gente que haya leído el fic de La Película de Chocolove reconocerán a mi mayordomo estrella ¡¡Rigoberto!! Para quien no lo sepa el es mi asistente personal y mayordomo en los fics n.nU espero les haya gustado a todos este cap y no se olviden de dejar quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc…solo tienen que pusharle al botón que dice Go un poco más abajo y lito! Ya esta, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.

Ciao!!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


	4. El pasadizo

Si! Otro cap de La Mansión, me siento muy bien OwO muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y se toman el tiempo en leer mi fic ToT son buenas gentes! Pero bueno no los dejo esperando y me voy al fic…como siempre los reviews los dejo al final

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos n.nU

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Notas mías (…)

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno, este es un fic yaoi así que a quien no le guste por favor no siga leyendo

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 4 **

**El pasadizo **

**Por Kira**

Vamos- dijo tímidamente, Kai se agachó y abrió la compuerta dejo a Rei entrar primero y luego el entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Se adentraron en el oscuro pasadizo, solo se podían guiar por la pared la cuál estaba fría y húmeda

Rei quédate cerca de mí- ordenó Kai y se puso enfrente del neko

Claro Kai…te molesta…si…yo…te…agarro…la mano- dijo algo apenado y se sonrojó -'menos mal está oscuro…porque me da pena pedirle eso'- pensó

Si puedes Rei- buscó su mano y la apretó -recuerdas por donde iban cuando los perdiste- preguntó esperando que recordara un poco el lugar. Aunque era complicado recordar ya que todo estaba oscuro

Eto…creo que más adelante- recordó la distancia que habían recorrido, caminaron un poco más y se toparon con una pared. Atrás se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas que iban a donde ellos estaban, como Rei tenía tan buen oído lo oyó rápidamente y abrazó a Kai por la espalda ocultando su rostro en la espalda del chico

R-rei- susurró entre apenado y sorprendido por aquel acto, para no rechazar al chico se dio media vuelta y lo abrazó protectoramente. Rei también se sorprendió por el acto de su líder, era la primera vez que demostraba afecto a una persona…ahora las pisadas se escuchaban más cerca, parecían pedazos de metal chocando entre sí -mejor sigamos caminando- le susurró Kai al oído, a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza. Siguieron caminando pero las pisadas seguían atrás de ellos, Rei solo se aferraba más al cuerpo del bicolor logrando que este aumentara su nerviosismo. Más adelante se escuchó un sonido muy familiar

Kai… ¿ese es el sonido de un blade?- preguntó

Así es- se separó un poco y sacó su lanzador junto con su blade, lo preparó para el lanzamiento -Rei quiero que te acerques a mí y no te separes- dijo autoritariamente y el chico obedeció colocándose detrás de Kai abrazándolo por la cintura -¡let it rip!- gritó y lanzó el blade -¡Dranzer!- invocó a su bestia bit que alumbró una parte del pasillo.

Mira- dijo Rei y señaló un blade negro que giraba en medio del pasillo -no se parece a ninguno de nuestro blades- repentinamente se comenzó a mover hacia Dranzer

'Ese blade se me hace conocido' ¡Dranzer ataca!- ordenó

Esfilion ataque evasivo- se escuchó un susurro desde la oscuridad

¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Kai

Recuerda Kai, recuerda- dijo la voz -Esfilion regresa- indicó a lo que el blade desapareció en un instante

'Recordar…recordar que'- se puso a pensar en las palabras que le había dicho aquella voz, se quedó estático viendo un punto fijo en el suelo

Kai…reacciona…Kai- insistía Rei tocándole el hombro

Eh- sacudió la cabeza y vio a Rei con cara de preocupación -que ocurre Rei-

Es que…no reaccionabas…te quedaste en un tipo de transe- le dijo

Lo siento- agachó la cabeza -mejor sigamos, con Dranzer veremos mejor todo- comenzó a caminar y Rei lo siguió

Kai- llamó la atención Rei -ya no escucho las pisadas… ¿crees que nos hayan dejado de seguir?

Es lo más probable- respondió secamente

Más o menos por aquí los perdí- se paró

¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó algo extrañado

Conté los pasos que dimos para poder regresar- sonrió a lo que Kai también sonrió

Bien hecho neko- dijo divertido

'¿Neko? Que lindo…me dijo neko, eso no ocurre todos los días' gracias Kai- se sonrojó levemente

Entonces- se paró al lado de Rei y volteó para todos lados buscando otra compuerta, se acercó a la pared y comenzó a tocar todo minuciosamente -no hay nada en las paredes, todo se ve normal-

Tienes razón- se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo pero se tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio pero se logró agarrar de la pared -¡ah! Pero que es eso- se dio la vuelta y vio la roca en el suelo -me pregunto, que hará una piedra suelta en medio del corredor-

Estás bien Rei- preguntó algo preocupado Kai -¿una roca?- se acercó a donde estaba y la intentó levantar pero era muy pesada

¿Te ayudo?- preguntó tímidamente y recibió un si por parte del chico, se agachó y colocó sus manos encima de las de Kai y le ayudó a jalar

Más fuerte Rei, ya casi lo logramos- dijo viendo como se comenzaba a mover, llegó un momento en el que los dos se cayeron y se llevaron la piedra. Los muros se comenzaron a mover, no se podían quedar ahí o de lo contrario acabarían como una hoja de papel (vaya que descripciones doy XD) -Rei…ahora es cuando corremos- tomó su mano y rápidamente se levantaron para comenzar a correr

Kai…hay una luz más adelante…por ahí salí yo- gritó Rei

Pues vamos- corrieron más rápido, pero las paredes ahora eran la mitad de lo que antes eran. Salieron disparados por una pequeña puerta, ambos rodaron y chocaron con la pared…y quedaron en una pose muy comprometedora. Kai en la pared con Rei encima con las piernas abiertas en los costados de Kai y sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros de distancia

K-kai yo- intentó disculparse Rei pero algo le impidió continuar…ese algo eran los labios de Kai que ahora besaban lenta y cariñosamente los labios de Rei, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y corresponder al beso. Así se quedaron un tiempo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, rompieron aquel contacto y se perdieron en sus miradas. Unos ojos carmesí contra unos ámbar, no podía haber mejor momento que este…sin pensarlo nuevamente Rei se acercó hasta Kai y empezó otro beso, esta vez un poco más salvaje, Rei algo tímido comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Kai quien correspondía con más pasión. Las manos del neko se posaron en el pecho de Kai y este llevó las suyas a la nuca del chico para atraerlo y profundizar aun más el beso, el tiempo dejó de existir.

K-kai- pronunció Rei entrecortadamente, estaba algo agitado por aquel beso

¿S-si?- preguntó extrañado

E-esta-mos en un -lu-gar no muy con-venien-te- dijo

¿I-importa?- realmente Kai estaba desesperado por seguir probando la boca del neko

¿Y si al-guien pa-pasa?- no quería que los vieran en esa pose

E-esta b-bien- se rindió, Rei se levantó primero y ayudó a Kai a levantarse

U-una h-habi-tación- susurró, caminó intentando divisar puertas pero lo único que había era armaduras y ventanas enormes

'¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Que ocurre, porque no me siento mal… ¡bese a Kai! Eso debería molestarme o ¿no, pero el empezó…podría ser que el…'- un sonrojo invadió su rostro (más sonrojado O.O que cosas -.-) -'es imposible que el esté enamorado de mí…seguramente es solo un momento'- soltó un suspiro

'¿Qué hago jalando a Rei hacia un cuarto? Esto no puede estar pasando o más bien yo no puedo estar pasando por esto…seguro es una mala jugada, pero me pregunto ¿porqué habré besado a Rei? Tal vez lo besé porque tenía una cara tan tierna como un gatito pequeño…tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos'- Kai logró divisar una puerta, al estar enfrente la abrió y en efecto era una habitación. En media había una cama matrimonial, dos mesas de noche una a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio al lado de la ventana y un closet al otro lado. Kai se aproximó a la cama y empujó ligeramente a Rei para que cayera en esta, se subió lentamente y quedó encima del chino

K-kai- dijo pero nuevamente los labios de Kai se encontraban besando los suyos, no quería corresponder porque sabía que lo que hacían no era correcto. Kai no entendía por que el neko no correspondía, así que bajo de intensidad el beso lo hizo más tierno y suave dándole la confianza al joven. Pero Rei seguía sin corresponder, hasta que intentó zafarse del agarre de Kai y volteó su rostro para que no pudiera besarlo

¿Rei?- preguntó confundido

Perdón Kai- dijo -no podemos hacer esto-

P-pero- dudo, pero pensó un momento y dijo -tienes razón- agachó su cabeza y se giró para quedar sentado

'Realmente no quiero que esto sea solo un momento Kai' no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad- dijo levantándose para quedar sentado al igual que el bicolor

'No entiendo, que hago…no estoy pensando claramente, debo de calmarme'- suspiró -si, lo se Rei- llevó sus manos a su rostro y se recostó en la cama

Lo siento Kai, realmente lo siento- se disculpó el chino

Tranquilo Rei, no tienes porque disculparte- se levantó y miró a Rei -debemos encontrar a los demás- dijo finalmente

Hai- se levantó, pero Kai agarró su muñeca

R-rei y-yo- comenzó a decir

Si Kai- lo miró confundido, era la primera vez que veía a Kai titubear

P-pues 'le diré que pienso, pero si el no está de acuerdo' olvídalo- se levantó pero no soltó a Rei

Bueno…vamos- tampoco hizo nada por el agarre de Kai. Salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta detrás suyo, voltearon para un lado del pasillo y luego para el otro. No había nadie, el silencio estaba presente por todo el lugar solo estaban los dos

¿A dónde vamos Kai?- preguntó el chino

Me pregunto lo mismo- respondió -que te parece si regresamos a donde estaba la salida- propuso a lo que Rei asintió, comenzaron a caminar pero parecía que todo estaba igual nada cambiaba -'que demonios…yo recuerdo que había armaduras en el tramo que jale a Rei, tampoco fuimos tan lejos'-

Kai- llamó la atención del bicolor -llevamos caminando un tramo y es la quinta vez que veo ese cuadro- lo señaló, era un cuadro viejo con los bordes de madera algo rotos, la imagen era un hombre de avanzada edad sentado en una silla de color oro con decoraciones de plata, sus ojos eran color azul oscuro, era de ojos pequeños pero penetrantes, su mirada era seria y mostraba un poco de tristeza, tenía la cara arrugada, su nariz era larga y sus labios pequeños pero bien definidos. Su cabello también era azul y lo traía amarrado en una coleta que caía enfrente de su ropa, llevaba un traje café claro, camisa blanca abajo y una corbata negra

Supongo que debe ser el famoso tío de Takao- lo miró detenidamente

Pero cuantos retratos tiene de él y todos son idénticos-

Eso si que es extraño- dijo en voz baja, pero Rei logró escucharlo a la perfección

Ni lo digas…y si seguimos caminando- prefirió a seguir viendo ese retrato, por la mirada de ese anciano cualquiera se intimidaría

Vamos, hay que fijarnos bien puede ser que estemos dando vueltas-

Tienes razón- apoyó la teoría del chico, caminaron unos pasos más y nuevamente estaba el retrato del anciano

Otra vez- dijo desesperado

Esto es imposible, cada vez lo vemos más veces- ahora si no sabía que hacer, ejerció fuerza en sus puños pero como estaba agarrando a Rei sin querer lo lastimó

Auch- se quejó al sentir la fuerza de la mano de Kai

Estás bien Rei- preguntó preocupado

Supongo, solo estás apretando muy fuerte mi muñeca y puede ser que me dejes sin mano- dijo con un tono sarcástico (eso no se ve todos los días O.O)

¿Qué?- vio su mano y estaba apretando a Rei -lo siento- dijo apenado y retiró su mano

No hay problema, solo que la próxima vez no me aprietes tanto- sonrió -entonces que hacemos-

Algo tiene este retrato- se acercó a donde estaba y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, veía cada detalle en el cuadro cualquier cosa fuera de lo común

Yo lo veo como cualquier retrato- se acercó y también comenzó a observar el cuadro

Mira Rei- señaló un pequeño bulto en el cuadro

Parece que hay algo debajo de esto- con ayuda de Kai levantó el cuadro y en efecto había una pequeña palanca (cuando digo pequeña, es pequeña) -y si la activo- preguntó dudoso

Pues dudo que los pasillos se vuelvan a cerrar…y no perdemos nada- dijo Kai

Bien entonces…aquí voy- dejó a Kai agarrando el cuadro y con delicadeza bajó la pequeña palanca, pero nada pasó

Que emocionante, nada pasa- comentó sarcásticamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rei ya no estaba ahí -¿Rei¿Donde estás? Si esto es una broma no es divertido- comenzó a reclamar, pero nadie respondía así que agarró el cuadro con una mano y bajó la palanca al igual que Rei, pero nuevamente nada paso

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien hasta aquí llegó mi imaginación, si se que algunas me mataran por no poner lemmon pero realmente no soy buena para escribirlo y otras me mataran por dejarlas en suspenso, pues por el lemmon si lo piden intentaré hacer alguno pero no aseguro nada de nada .. ToT apenas logré hacer esa parte bien XD pero bueno mejor me pongo a responder reviews n.n

**AlexiaLKLR: **esta vez si fuiste la primera peque n.n que bueno que te este gustando, si es complicado escribir con tantos fics…pero estoy haciendo lo posible por llevar un ritmo con los fics n.n' espero te guste este cap peque n.n

**kaei kon: **pues es que uno de los géneros que más me gustan son los de misterio por eso creo me está saliendo bien xDD, bien espero este cap te guste n.n y deja te digo que es un honor que tu leas mis fics TwT yo admiro mucho lo que tu escribes n.n

**sorita-DG1: **si los voy a hacer sufrir como no tienes ideas y se van a meter en unos líos que luego veras OwO, espero actualizar lo más rápido posible…espero te guste este cap n.n

**H.fanel.K: **pues si actualizo rápido, a veces me llega la inspiración par aun fic y no paro hasta acabar el cap n.n' ya ves lo que ocasiona un pasadizo completamente oscuro u.u y al contrario es un honor leer tus fics también me gustan mucho n.n espero este cap te haya gustado

**Marya H-T: **tranquila solo hay secciones de suspenso pero no miedo miedo OwO, lo continuare lo más rápido que pueda…y que hace ute grabando algo hentai O.o jejeje n.n' no importa espero te guste este cap -le susurra- luego me pasas el video xD

Bien esos son todos los reviews por hoy, espero les haya gustado el cap y no se olviden de dejarme un review OvO si? espero actualizar lo más rápido posible. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	5. Una Persona Misteriosa

Después de un largo receso por mi parte, regrese nuevamente! ehm…creo que es obvio si están leyendo esto…en fin n.n' perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar T.T entre mi bloqueo mental y los exámenes no tuve tiempo, pero bueno ahi va :P

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos n.nU

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno, este es un fic yaoi así que a quien no le guste por favor no siga leyendo

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 5 **

**Una Persona Misteriosa **

**Por Kira**

-Que emocionante, nada pasa- comentó sarcásticamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rei ya no estaba ahí -¿Rei? ¿Donde estás? Si esto es una broma no es divertida- comenzó a reclamar, pero nadie respondía así que agarró el cuadro con una mano y bajó la palanca al igual que Rei, pero nuevamente nada paso. Vio el suelo, la pared, todo a su alrededor…pero nada cambió -si Rei hizo esto…y desapa- no pudo acabar porque algo lo agarró de atrás y cayó a un agujero.

Pasaron unos minutos y una persona se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tenía unos cuantos golpes y rasguños pero por lo demás parecía estar bien…una persona lo veía desde lo oscuro del pasillo

-Pensé que sería más difícil atraparte Kai- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro -me pregunto que te traes con este chico- volteó para ver a otra persona recostada

-Mmm- Kai comenzó a reaccionar logró darse la vuelta para quedar bocabajo

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la persona al bicolor

-¿R-rei?- buscó en la oscuridad, aun no se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había ahí

-El está bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó nuevamente sin moverse de su lugar

-¿Yo?- se preguntó a si mismo -bien, estoy bien- con una mano talló sus ojos, trató de enfocar bien y volteó para ver donde había caído

-Tranquilo, estás en uno de los calabozos- explicó, como si estar en un calabozo fuera lo más normal

-'Un calabozo…me pregunto como habremos llegado aquí…'momento… dijiste…un… ¡calabozo!- se exaltó al pensarlo bien, y se intentó parar pero al hacerlo tan rápido se mareó y se quedó de rodillas

-Así es…de todos modos tenemos cosas de que hablar- se acercó un poco

-P-pero quien eres- preguntó a la persona, la volteó a ver pero no podía ver su rostro

-Tu me conoces, pero por lo que veo no me recuerdas…supongo que te deshiciste de esos recuerdos- dejó que salir un suspiro y comenzó a dar vueltas entorno a Kai sin mostrar su rostro

-Tu voz…se me hace conocida- dijo intentando recordar, llevó ambas manos a su cara y cerró sus ojos

-Obviamente no crees- comentó sarcásticamente -pero si no recuerdas, te dejaré un tiempo para que lo pienses- se comenzó a alejar, abrió la puerta de aquel calabozo dejando entrar luz

-No te vayas- gritó Kai antes de que se fuera y los dejara ahí sin saber donde estaban -¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-

-Porque no lo averiguan juntos, parece que hacen buena pareja- cerró la puerta y quedó de nuevo el cuarto con poca luz, Kai bajó sus manos y se paró. Logró divisar a Rei y se acercó rápidamente a donde el estaba, parecía inconsciente se agachó y tomó a Rei de la cabeza levantándolo y colocándolo sobre sus piernas.

-Rei- comenzó a decir repetidamente, con delicadeza enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del neko esperando a que reaccionara

-Mmm- comenzó a mover sus ojos, y poco a poco los fue abriendo hasta toparse con la mirada del ojirojo viéndolo fijamente, se estremeció un poco y luego le sonrió

-Que bueno que despertaste- rompió finalmente el silencio

-Sip, ehm…donde estamos Kai- pregunto viendo sus alrededores

-Al parecer en un calabozo- vio como Rei cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de sorpresa -tranquilo saldremos de esta-

-Y…sabes como salir de aquí- lo miró algo preocupado, estaban en un calabozo eso no podía ser bueno…ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí

-No exactamente, pero entre los dos podremos lograrlo- recordó las palabras de la persona que momentos antes salió 'hacen buena pareja' y un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas

-Eso si- llamó la atención Rei y le sonrió a Kai -entonces porque no salimos de aquí por primera- se sentó y ambos se pararon

-Pues vamos- hizo una seña a la puerta, Rei pasó enfrente y abrió la puerta, se asomó y salió seguido de Kai -no tenemos muchas opciones, vamos a la derecha o a la izquierda- volteó para cada lado

-Yo digo que a la izquierda- decidió el neko

-Así como así- preguntó Kai extrañado, porqué habría decidido ir a la izquierda y no a la derecha…vaya que el chico era raro

-Si te fijas bien a la izquierda hay unas escaleras y van hacia arriba- las señaló, en efecto si ponías un poco de atención se veían las escaleras

-Tienes un punto, no nos queda de otra- finalizó, y ambos caminaron en dirección a las mencionadas escaleras. Kai se asomó un poco pero todo estaba completamente oscuro, ni una antorcha, nada...por lo tanto el bicolor tomó la mano de Rei y se agarró de la pared

-Oye Kai, ¿cómo llegamos al calabozo?- literalmente no recordaba lo que había pasado después de haber jalado la palanca

-No se- respondió y rió nervioso, Kai riendo, algo que no se ve todos los días...hasta Rei se sorprendió por aquella risa -solo recuerdo que alguien me jalaba y después estaba en el suelo del calabozo-

-Yo no recuerdo ni siquiera lo que pasó después de la palanca- bajó la mirada

-Menos mal no nos separamos, si no- no siguió hablando, prefirió no decir nada hasta pensar claramente

-¿Si no?- preguntó Rei queriendo saber el punto de Kai, o por lo menos saber a donde quería llegar

-Nada...mira- exclamó y cambio de tema -más adelante hay una puerta entreabierta, será mejor que nos apuremos- jaló al neko para llegar rápidamente

'Qué me abra querido decir Kai' -esperemos sea la salida- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo

-Yo también- se dijo a sí mismo 'lo siento Rei, aún no puedo decirte nada...no hasta que haya aclarado lo que siento por ti, si es solo amistad o realmente es algo más allá de eso' el bicolor abrió la puerta y salieron a un pasillo, había personas pasando y se les quedaron viendo extraño

-Joven Kai, joven Rei- se escuchó que los llamaban

-Esa voz es la de Rigoberto- exclamó Rei

-Pensé que se habían perdido jovencitos- dijo preocupado -pero por lo que veo están sanos y salvos- los miró de arribo abajo, pero se quedó mirando una parte en especial...sus manos, estaban entrelazadas

-Gracias por preocuparte- agradeció el neko, pero vio la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro y se dio cuenta que no se había soltado de Kai, se aclaró la garganta y se soltó del agarre, el otro chico también se percató de esto e inmediatamente regresó a su típica pose fría

-El amo Kinomiya los está buscando, estaba preocupado por ambos- hizo una reverencia -por favor síganme- indicó

-Ese Takao me las pagará- murmuró Kai

-No seas duro con él- susurró Rei, suponiendo lo que Kai le haría al peliazul cuando lo viera -primero aclaremos lo que ocurrió-

-Como sea- hizo una mueca de desagrado, siguieron caminando hasta llegar nuevamente al comedor donde había empezado todo, Max y Takao se encontraban en la mesa platicando no parecía importarles que los dos chicos estaban desaparecidos...estaban demasiado ocupados hablando para preocuparse para ellos, fue lo que pensó Kai. Ahora si Takao recibiría una buena golpiza

-Joven Kinomiya, encontré a los jóvenes- hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-En buena hora- reclamó el peliazul -los estamos esperando para el postre- sonrió ampliamente

-P-pero...eso es el colmo- explotó Hiwatari, se acercó peligrosamente al chico y cerró el puño, lo tomó de la playera haciendo que se levantara y tirara la silla -primero me hacen su estúpida bromita, luego casi muero aplastado por las paredes, acabamos en un pasillo y el cuadro de tu tonto tío hace que acabemos en un calabozo...y tú nos esperabas para el postre- levantó su puño para golpearlo directamente a la cara, pero Rei lo detuvo

-Kai, contrólate- gritó

-Me controlaré hasta que este tonto se disculpe con nosotros- le dirigió una mirada fúrica al chico

-Vamos Kai, suelta a Takao, no lo dejas respirar- pedía Max, viendo como el chico estaba rojo

-Ya dije mi condición- dijo fríamente

-L-lo s-sien-t-to- logró decir, para luego ser arrojado por Kai al suelo, llevó sus manos al cuello tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Max se arrodilló junto a él viendo que estuviera bien

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó muy molesto el neko

-Era lo menos que se merecía- respondió con la mirada baja -lo que menos se merecía- se repitió

-No por eso tenías que ser tan violento- no podía creer lo que Kai había hecho, Takao también era su amigo por lo tanto también debía preocuparse por él

-Tranquilo Rei, Takao ya está mejor...pero repito lo que dijo Rei, no tenías por que ser tan violento- secundo Max aun arrodillado al lado de Takao, el estaba agarrado de los brazos del rubio

-Digan lo que digan el se lo merecía y no me arrepentiré- se dio la media vuelta y salió del comedor

-Kai- soltó el chino

-Tranquilo, al rato hablaremos con él, deja se le baja el enojo- animó Max

-Mi garganta...mi garganta- repetía Takao abrazado a Max

-Tranquilo Takao, pero la próxima vez no seas así con Kai...lamentablemente aprendiste por las malas- se rió bajito

'Espero no esté muy molesto conmigo' pensaba Rei

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Tarde, tarde…pero actualice xD si se que este cap no tuvo mucha acción, y casi no se averiguó nada, les aseguro que el próximo será mejor u.u una cosa, quieren saber que ocurrió con Takao, Max y Rei en el pasadizo, y con Takao y Max después de eso o ¿no? ahí me avisan n.n pues no se les vaya a olvidar dejarme un review en este cap ne? se que está algo chafa y no pasa nada interesante pero fue lo único que salió de exprimir mi cerebro T.T pero juro que para el próximo se sabrán varias cosillas n.n

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


	6. ¿Dónde estuvieron?

Bien, después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar...logré que regresara mi inspiración para seguir con el fic, espero no se molesten por haber tardado tanto T.T

Disclamer: eso ya todos lo saben…pero por los que no saben o no recuerdan…Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao para mi mala suerte, yo solo tome prestados a sus tiernos monitos n.nU

Parejas:

Kai/Rei

Max/Takao

Diálogos -…-

Pensamientos '…'

Nota: este fic es UA es decir universo alterno, este es un fic yaoi así que a quien no le guste por favor no siga leyendo

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 6 **

**Lo ocurrido **

**Por Kira**

-Tranquilo Takao, pero la próxima vez no seas así con Kai...lamentablemente aprendiste por las malas- se rió bajito

'Espero no esté muy molesto conmigo' pensó Rei. Volteó a ver a los otros dos y bajó la mirada -y... ¿dónde estuvieron? ¿Y donde estás los demás?- preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento y observaba su alrededor

-Pues...- un color carmín se posó sobre las mejillas del rubiecito, el chino los miró a ambos, luego volteó para otro lado -Hiromi y Kyoujyu siguen desaparecidos- explicó

-¿Cómo regresaron aquí?- cuestionó aun viendo a otra parte

-Yo aun no estoy seguro- respondió el rubio, vio a Takao y el asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces como apareciste con Takao- los miró sabiendo que ocultaban algo. Ambos se pararon y tomaron asiento, tenían la mirada seria, pero aun así un pequeño sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Takao, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Si, por lo menos para entender como es que salieron del pasillo intactos y regresaron sin problemas aquí...por que Kai y yo nos perdimos- se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Los dos chicos suspiraron, solo el nipón comenzó a hablar

-Bien, recuerdas cuando te dije que nos siguieras- dijo

-Así es- asintió con la cabeza

**Flash Back**

-Oye Rei- susurró el peliazul, llamando la atención a su compañero

-¿Qué ocurre Takao?- inquirió en el mismo tono, el señaló una puerta en el suelo

-Hagámosle una broma al Sr. Amargado- guiñó el ojo -vamos- el asintió, primero entró Hilary, le siguió Kyoujyu, Rei, Max y por último Takao quien cerró lentamente la puerta

-Está muy oscuro- se quejó Hiromi

-No seas miedosa- regañó Takao -caminemos, más adelante podremos salir-

-Estás seguro de esto Takao- dudó por un momento el pequeño -no vemos por donde va...-

-¿Jefe?- preguntó varias veces la chica -¿Dónde estás?-

-...- no hubo respuesta alguna

-Vez Takao, acabamos de perder al Jefe- regañó

-Y yo que culpa tengo- se defendió -puede que siga aquí y nos esté jugando una broma-

-El no es como tú- dijo muy molesta -Kyoujyu- repitió nuevamente, agitaba sus brazos intentando dar con algo que no fuera el aire o la pared. Sus manos dieron contra algo, pasó su palma unas cuantas veces para descifrar la textura del objeto, porque definitivamente pared no era. Se sentía frío, rasposo, algo así como metal oxidado, con pequeñas protuberancias por toda la superficie, siguió tocando y parecía que era una figura

-A-alguien t-tiene algo p-para ver- titubeó Hiromi, por una parte queriendo saber que era aquella figura, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de ver lo que había tocado

-Claro- afirmó Rei, buscó con la mano a Hiromi, al encontrarla le entregó una pequeña caja con cerillos, la tomó y arrancó un cerillo, su respiración era agitada, con la mano temblorosa logró prender el cerillo. La pequeña flama comenzó a consumir el cartón, incrementando su intensidad. La respiración de la pelicafé se escuchaba fuerte, un silencio se hizo presente

-¡AH!- se escuchó un grito, el cerillo se apagó y se escuchó como la cajita caía al suelo

-¿Hiromi?- preguntó Rei, buscando a tientas a la chica -¿dónde estás?-

-...- otro silencio

-Porque no responden- cuestionó preocupado el rubio, se acercó a Takao y tomó su mano

-M-max- susurró el nipón avergonzado

'Para que habrá querido los cerillos Hiromi' pensó Rei, intentó buscar aquella cosa que quería ver la joven, tocó algo, parecía una palanca, sin querer ejerció un poco de peso en ella y luego sintió como era expulsado por una puerta a la entrada

**Fin Flash Back**

-De todo eso me acuerdo, pero... ¿cómo salieron?- preguntó Rei

-A eso voy- respondió tranquilamente el peliazul

**Flash Back**

-¿Rei?- comenzó a preguntar el rubio acercándose aún más a Takao

-Bueno ya es suficiente, salgan que esto no es gracioso- el nipón también estaba preocupado, y le daba miedo pensar que estaban solos en la oscuridad del pasillo

-Takao...tengo miedo- se aferró al cuerpo del otro chico, hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del mayor

-Tranquilízate Maxie, ya verás como salimos de aquí- dio ánimos -ayúdame a encontrar los cerillos- pidió

-Sip- asintió, agarrado de la playera de Takao se agachó para buscar la cajita, tocó algo y lo tomó -creo que la tengo- habló

-Puedes dármelos- preguntó levantándose del suelo

-Claro- se los entregó, pero al sentir la mano de Takao, sin saber porque se sonrojó levemente y retiró la mano

-Bien, sostén esto- le pasó el rollo que momentos antes le había entregado Rigoberto con el plano de la mansión. Logró prender un cerillo -puedes ayudarme a abrir esto-

-Si, solo alumbra para que pueda deshacer el nudo- pidió, en un momento logró quitar el nudo y abrir el mapa, lo estudió unos segundos

-Nosotros tomamos este pasadizo- señaló el punto en el mapa -y según dice hay una puerta para salir más adelante- ambos miraron al frente, la oscuridad reinaba en el fondo, se vieron y asintieron. Sabían que por más miedo que tuvieran, debían salir de ahí -vamos- dijo finalmente Takao, apagó el cerillo y tomó de la mano a Max, caminaron juntos, el peliazul se dejaba guiar por la pared

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó el rubio muy cerca del oído de Takao, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera

-Supongo que ya casi llegamos- susurró, por dentro pedía que ya llegaran a la puerta y salieran de aquel lugar. Al parecer su broma no acabó bien, había perdido a 3 de sus amigos y tenía a un chico muerto de miedo a su lado

-Ta-takao- habló más tranquilo Max

-¿Si?- continuó caminando, hasta que sintió un cambio en la pared, parecía madera, más bien, trozos de madera -creo que llegamos, deja prendo otro cerillo-

-Adelante, esperemos sea la salida- el rubio se puso enfrente de Takao, y observó como una pequeña flama alumbraba la madera, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que si era la puerta. El nipón soltó un suspiro de alivió

-Menos mal la encontramos- le sonrió al rubio y el le regresó la sonrisa, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon para otra parte -pues vamos a abrirla- propuso, una vez que localizó la manija apagó el cerillo y tiró de ella. Pero parecía cerrada con llave, empujó y jaló la puerta varias veces, pero esta seguía estática.

-Oye Takao te fijaste si había cerradura- preguntó Max, pensando que quizás la llave que había visto antes era la de la puerta. Pocas posibilidades había pero, nunca estaba de más probar

-Pues si, pero se veía vieja y oxidada- explicó, de su pantalón saco la llave y a oscuras la introdujo en el cerrojo, con un poco de complicación logró dar la vuelta y la puerta cedió inmediatamente dando lugar a otro pasillo, pero en cambio este estaba iluminado por un camino de velas

-Vaya, menos mal hay luz- comentó Max sonriente como siempre y caminó por el pasillo

-Max- llamó el peliazul, captando toda la atención del rubio, quien lo miró un poco confundido

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo nervioso al ver como Takao se acercaba lentamente con la mirada baja

-Yo...yo...- comenzó a decir -quiero...decirte...que-

-Que quieres decir- un tono rojo comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de Max, sentía que el había estado esperando ese momento por corto tiempo. Hace poco se había percatado que sentía un tipo de atracción hacia su compañero, sabía que iba más allá de la amistad por ciertos aspectos que habían cambiado en él. En ocasiones deseaba pasar todo el tiempo contemplándolo, se ponía celoso cuando alguien más le hablaba o le decía algo insinuante. Tardó un poco en aceptar que lo que el sentía hacia Kinomiya era amor, el amaba su forma de ser, aunque a veces actuara sin pensarlo, eso le gustaba y no sabía cuanto. Por eso estaba esperando que el otro chico correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y al parecer eso estaba por pasar

-Que...- se paró frente al rubio quien estaba más rojo que nada. El nipón no estaba seguro que el chico correspondiera a sus sentimientos desde el último torneo se había comenzado a preocupar más por el chico, le agradaba tenerlo cerca, saber que la mayoría de las sonrisas se las dedicaba a él, no buscó negar aquel sentimiento que crecía dentro suyo. Pero nunca supo el momento adecuado para confesar aquel sentimiento, encontrar el tiempo y el lugar indicado, por lo menos no hasta este instante. -Max...yo...-

-Te amo- concluyó el rubio y abrazó al chico, completamente ruborizado. Takao se quedó sin palabras, nunca pensó oír aquellas palabras salir del chico que le gustaba y mucho menos tan repentinamente. Sin esperar más correspondió al abrazo, se quedaron ahí unos minutos, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara

-Maxie- dijo Takao y desprendió al pequeño de su cuerpo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-T-Takao- se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa, la atmósfera que creaban las velas hacían ver aún mas hermoso a Max, eso era lo que pensaba Takao, que estaba embelesado con sus ojos, tanto que sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca del rubio. Vio una vez más al rubio esperando una aprobación, y vaya aprobación le dio...el rubio se acercó y acabó con el poco espacio que había entre sus bocas. Un contacto leve, pero lleno de ternura, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, después de un momento se separaron completamente sonrojados y se sonrieron

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- habló con fluidez por primera vez el rubio

-Así es- tomó la mano del chico y caminaron por el pasillo, poco después vieron otra puerta la cual estaba destrabada y daba al corredor principal, salía por debajo de las escaleras.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió- finalizó Takao, claro que en la narración había omitido ciertas partes

-Ya veo, pues espero que la próxima se preocupen por donde estamos nosotros- reclamó Rei

-Supusimos que habían ido a sus habitaciones, eso fue lo que nos dijo una de las chicas que trabaja aquí- explicó Max en su defensa

-Y ella como sabía si estábamos o no- los miró extrañado

-Pues, ella llegó y nos dijo que los esperáramos, habían ido por unas cosas y regresaban para el postre- dijo Takao

-De acuerdo- el chino cerró los ojos y suspiró -será mejor ver como está Kai, y ustedes quédense por si acaso los otros dos regresan- se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación dejando a los otros dos chicos nuevamente solos

TBC...

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, espero les haya gustado este cap, ahora si ya saben lo que ocurrió con los dos desaparecidos, y Hiromi y Kyoujyu siguen desaparecidos u.u ahora si que bolas me hago, casi me olvide de que ellos habían ido a la mansión también xDD, pues eso es todo de mi parte...a todos lo que hayan leído el cap espero les haya gustado n.n y no se olviden de dejarme un review ;) a pero que molesta soy con eso xDD puede que me ayuden con algunas ideas para seguirle. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima! ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-.-...**


End file.
